


Here comes the Sun

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: Outlaw Queen Prompt Party 2020 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Brunch is Regina’s favourite time of the week, because she gets to spend it with her family. She’d started the tradition when Henry was just 1, now he’s a teenager and their family has grown more than they could have ever dreamed, a lot has changed, but Brunch is something which will always stay the same.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Robin Hood & Roland, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Robin Hood & Roland (Once Upon a Time)
Series: Outlaw Queen Prompt Party 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857628
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	Here comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first entry for prompt party hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Prompts covered: #11 Brunch, #125 OQ teasing each other non sexually and #245 OQ adopt a dog. 
> 
> This is basically Hood Mills family fluff that we were robbed of in the show. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

Regina loved Sunday mornings, it was her favourite time of the week. She’d made a promise to herself a long time ago - when Henry was just over a year old, and she’d been struggling with the adjustment of having another human to look after, when he was crying and always hungry, to make some time just for them. To have a moment of peace within the chaos. It had all been overwhelming then, and there was more than once when she thought she wasn’t good enough, that maybe her mother was right and she was destined to be alone. It was often in those moments when Henry would stop crying - he’d lift his tiny hand and reach for her, smiling, looking into her eyes full of love and wonder, and Regina knew that somehow she, they were going to be alright. Sunday mornings seemed to be the perfect time, she never had work, Henry was always hungry, so as long as he was fed regularly he didn’t care when. Sunday Morning brunch tradition was born. 

In the summer, brunch was eaten outside - a picnic under the large apple tree, croissants, pancakes, muffins, it was the one day where she didn’t or at least tried not to count the carbs. If she went on the treadmill for ten minutes longer while Henry had a nap then no one would ever know. 

In winters they would eat it snuggled under a blanket in front of the fire with the cartoons on quietly in the background - Regina knew the theme tune to sponge bob square pants off by heart, despite how much she hated it. She never really understood Henry’s obsession with the show but he loved it and was happy so she’d put up with it. She was also much happier once he discovered Scooby Doo - even if he started saying - I want doggo mama, pleaaasee. She resisted. Barely. Henry eyes constantly darted between the food, making sure she was still there (she was god forbid she leave half way through brunch) and the TV. 

As Henry grew older he began to ‘help’ with brunch. He’d first tried to assist his mother when he was just 5, he’d gone to get the fruit for the pancakes, getting the stall that Regina had bought him so he could see the tabletop. Regina had gone to get the fruit off the windowsill, it was still just too far for him to reach, but he had turned to her and said 

“No mama I can do this” 

She’d smiled and watched, knowing that he needed to try and do this, and he did stretching his little arms as much as he could before turning back to her with a sigh, 

“Mama I can’t reach” he’d huffed. 

Resisting the urge to say anything she grabbed the blueberries and passed them to Henry who promptly grabbed a handful and put them straight in his mouth, half of it ending up smeared around his face. 

“Henry, mi hijo, the blueberries go on the pancakes, not straight in our mouths remember” she’d lightly admonished. 

“Sorry mama” he’d said with a glint in his eye. 

They’d have the exact same conversation next week except blueberries had been replaced with raspberries. 

///

He’d tried to make brunch on his own a few years later, for mother's day. Regina had treated herself to a rare lie in, no longer needing to worry about Henry, until she heard a loud crash and an ear piercing scream. The type of scream that terrifies any parent. She ran downstairs praying that Henry would be okay. 

She found him in the kitchen, crying, her favourite mug now shattered to pieces all over the floor, along with the coffee. 

She quickly removed the, now burnt, pancake from the hob, which made Henry cry even more.

Regina grabbed a cold compress - she didn’t think Henry was actually hurt, just upset, but she wanted to be sure, and then she set up about clearing the mess. 

Once Henry had calmed down a little he came and hugged her, clutching a card he’d made in school, it was a picture of them having brunch and it melted her heart. 

“I’m sorry I made a mess and I ruined brunch, especially today, I just wanted you to know how much I love you and making brunch” 

Regina looked away, because she could already begin to feel the tears. There are moments when you doubt being a parent - if you’re ever going to be good enough. Then there are moments when your child draws you a picture, makes you a card, says I love you and you relish in the pure joy and happiness of being someone special to that child - and it’s like a handprint on your heart. 

“Oh Henry, you didn’t ruin brunch and a cup can be replaced - you can’t, and as long as I have you in my life I will be more than happy okay. I know you love me, you show that by giving me hugs, and letting me kiss your forehead even though it’s not cool anymore. Promise me one thing before we make a late brunch together - never be afraid to ask for help - whether that’s brunch or anything else. We all need help sometimes” 

He nodded and hugged her tight. 

They made brunch together - this time Henry just poured the orange juice, and it was the best brunch they had had for a long time. 

///

Another 8 years passed before Regina was worried about brunch again. Robin and Roland were coming over, were supposed to be having a sleepover, but Roland had been whiny and forgotten his cuddly toy. By the time Robin had returned to the camp, Roland was fast asleep and they thought it best that they just meet tomorrow. 

Regina knew how fickle little boys could be, had agreed that it was best they just meet and have brunch together the next day, but the niggling anxiety that this was the beginning of the end, that Roland and Robin hated her, wouldn’t go away. She spent the whole night tossing and turning furiously, trying and failing to get to sleep. By the time she heard the birds begin to chirp and the light peeked through the curtains she gave up. She did two loads of laundry and polished everything to perfection. 

The doorbell rang - they were early. God why did this feel so much like a first date. Why did it feel like everything was going to be a disaster? 

She opened the door and put on her best smile (Robin saw through it immediately), Roland however was in a much better mood - “Morning Majesty, Papa says you’re going to make us brunch - I’ve never had brunch before” 

“Yes I am Roland, in a little bit, why don’t you head to the lounge and watch some cartoons- it’s not quite time yet” 

It was then that Henry appeared - Regina wasn’t sure if he’d just had a lie in (god she hated that he was a teenager and was not looking forward to the next few years) or whether he’d sensed her panic and just stayed out the way. Either way he grabbed Roland and helped him make a mini den and they watched Paw Patrol together. Henry was way too old, but still smiled and laughed along with Roland, something which Regina was eternally grateful for. 

Robin laughed - “He keeps asking me for a dog, and not just any dog, a paw patrol dog, hard to explain to him it’s just in the tv” 

Regina smiled, a genuine one this time “Henry did the exact same with Scooby Doo” 

“You resisted” Robin asked 

“Just, I do love dogs, but they need a lot of looking after and at the time it wasn’t feasible” 

Robin hummed, and Regina knew that she’d end up welcoming a dog into whatever they were very soon. 

As they made their way to the kitchen Robin pulled Regina closer to him, bringing her into a gentle kiss. 

“There it is” 

“There what is” 

“That sweet but elusive smile I think about everytime I close my eyes” 

Regina blushed. “Stop it” 

“No, I won’t” he replied peppering her with kisses, only stopping because if they didn’t no one was going to be having brunch today. 

They, Regina, set about making brunch. She let him chop some strawberries and grab the maple syrup out the cupboard, which he gladly did, all the while planning on how to let Regina acquiesce some control over her kitchen at some point. 

“Regina” 

“Hmm” 

“When we arrived, you seemed tense, Why? If this was too soon me and Roland would have happily gone to Granny’s for breakfast - I know brunch has always been a bit of Mother/Son bonding time” 

Regina looked up from the batter, turning it to a low heat, because she knew she needed to tell and reassure him. 

“It’s not too soon, I love you and Roland, so much, and I wanted, I want you here, today and hopefully for many more weekends to come. It’s just, and let me get this out because I know it’s irrational but it’s how I felt, last night when you went back to the camp, old fears, old insecurities rose up and I just couldn’t ignore them. I knew, rationally, it made sense for you to stay at the camp, but my anxiety was telling me that you were drifting away and it just didn’t stop. I’m so used to things going wrong, of not getting my happy ending, that it felt, or my anxiety made it feel like it was going to happen again.” 

Robin moved closer and enveloped her in a hug, rubbing small circles in her back, “Regina I’m here now, I’ll be here for as long as you have me. I love you. Roland worships you. We want to be with you and Henry, you deserve this, you deserve happiness and I will make it my mission to show you that every single day. Plus I have this damn mobile phone so I might as well use it so if you have a bad day and you want someone to talk to or just listen then ring me and I’ll do whatever I can” 

“Thank you Robin” Regina said, cupping his cheeks and offering him another kiss. 

With the lingering tension dissipated they put the final touches to brunch and called the kids in. 

The morning was filled with laughter, way too many pancakes, and memories in the making. It was the first of many perfect brunches. 

///

Brunch was when Regina formally asked Robin and Roland to move in, they’d been staying most nights anyway, and winter was approaching and a tent was no place for a young boy. She offered Robin a copy of the house key (and Roland a fake one - seemed like a brilliant idea until he lost it). 

///

Brunch was where Robin proposed, he’d had some help from Henry, who was in charge of making a playlist and getting Regina’s flowers. Roland was on distract Regina duty - which he did, and to everyone’s amazement he didn’t let the surprise slip.

He’d watched some more paw patrol with her, and then asked for a story - she did better voices than papa, before dancing into the kitchen with her.

Robin had presented her with a pancake with marry me written on it,

She gasped, and said yes, before asking him if Snow had given him that idea, he’d slightly sheepishly confirmed and she’d laughed. It was cheesy and romantic, but it was perfect. 

///

Brunch was when they finally gave into their children's demands and agreed they could adopt a dog. Both Regina and Robin had worried that they had given in too easily, despite both Henry and Roland asking for years. All that changed when they arrived at the animal shelter and there was a black labrador puppy that had been abandoned because it was the runt of the litter. One look into those adoring eyes, and the calm temperament of the dog and the whole family was sold. Roland got the honour of naming the pup and decided on Arrow. Arrow soon became a member of the family, Roland spent hours playing fetch. Regina spent hours trying to keep him out of the sitting room - she finally relented. 

Brunch was their family time, Brunch was their slice of normality no matter how crazy life got. Brunch was the time they told stories - old and knew. So much has changed since that first brunch too many years ago, but the love that surrounds the table, her family, has only grown and Regina will forever be grateful for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please do let me know what you think!


End file.
